


You're my WHAT?

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mafia Park Chanyeol, Married Chanbaek, chef BAEKHYUN, kind of amnesia?, super slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: On his way back home, Mafia boss Park Chanyeol gets into a life threatening accident.The accident was brutal, and his injuries? severe, but-Thankfully his husband will be by his side after he wakes up.But...what will happen after he wakes up?…Chaos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT!!! I WANNA WRITE A SEQUEL SO I THOUGHT I'LL POST THIS HERE HUEHUE HOPE YALL WILL LIKE THIS IDK HOW TO FUNCTION ANYMORE BSBSBWB BYE! ENJOY THIS MY BABIES~

Baekhyun feels like he's gonna lose his damn mind. 

He's sitting there next to the patients bed in a much too expensive hospital room, a private VIP room at that, and is biting his nails to keep himself from panicking.

His hands shake, his legs are moving constantly. 

He's too nervous.

The doctor said his husband should be waking up any Time now. Thats why he's so anxious. 

Yifan, chanyeols best friend and right hand man is standing near the doorway, on the phone with his boyfriend, junmyeon. His hushed voice is the only sound and of course, the heart rate monitor.

A nurse walks in, checks his husbands IV, makes sure everything is okay. Baekhyun watches her silently, before his gaze turns towards his husbands peacefully sleeping form.

Pale face,bandaged forehead, messy hair that fall down on the bandage, his chapped lips are parted, breathing uneven. Chanyeol doesn't look okay. He doesn't look okay at all. 

Baekhyun is seeing his husband after 2 days now. 

The moment baekhyun had gotten the news, his world had stopped rotating, and he? he almost stopped functioning, stopped breathing. He hadn't even heard what yifan was saying, too shocked, his eyes had gone wide as he had dropped his phone.

Last 2 days were a nightmare.

But now, Baekhyun feels like maybe he was hallucinating for the past two days. 

The accident, the surgery, the sheer fear and pain that he has experienced has drained him by now. 

But he still wont eat, wont sleep, wont leave chanyeols side.

He'll never leave chanyeols side.

Ever.

And thats why, he's been sitting here for, well, god knows how many hours.

Yifan's been a big help, bringing him water and food every two hours, but baekhyun touches any of it. He doesn't heed to any of yifans requests.

He's growing restless by now and he hopes...

-hopes his love will wake up soon.

 

How much longer hmm? He wonders, and his chest feels to tight. 

Well, it wont be much longer it seems.

Cause after an hour, just as he's finally about to fall asleep from pure exhaustion, just as his eyes are about to fall shut, he feels Yifan nudge his shoulder.

But before baekhyun can snap at the older man, Yifan silently points to chanyeols fingers. Baekhyuns eyes immediately fall on his husbands body, gaze frantic. 

Its barely a twitch. 

Barely.

But its there nonetheless.

And that one twitch turns to two, until his husband is moving his entire hand, slowly, so so slowly, it has baekhyun at the edge of his seat.

and then-

A soft, shaky inhale, A flicker of his eyelashes 

Then another, until-

A pair of eyes finally, finally open, albeit slowly, gently.

Baekhyun can see just how much effort his husband has to put in doing even these simplest actions.

His grogginess from the anaesthesia is evident with the way he opens his eyes sluggishly. Greeting the world quietly. 

"Yeol?" baekhyun immediately reaches out to him, heart in his throat as he carefully takes his husbands hand in his, holds it in his smaller one tenderly, trying to pass on his warmth.

"can you hear me?" his voice is soft, a little nervous even.

"H-hurts." is the only croaked response he gets in return. 

"Well of course it does, you just got into an accident." baekhyun huffs softly, sees the way chanyeols eyes blink at him as if he's in a daze.

"You scared us all you know?" baekhyuns voice breaks a little.

"we were so worried, I was so worried" he blinks back the tears. He shouldn't cry, he knows, it'll only alarm chanyeol. Baekhyun feels kind of ridiculous If he's being honest, crying in front of his very much injured, very much confused husband. 

"I thought...I thought something happened to you I-" he closes his eyes briefly, takes in a shaky breath before opening them again.

Chanyeols looking at him weirdly, his gaze still unreadable.

"You're such a nice doctor, caring so much about his patients" he suddenly says, and baekhyun freezes.

"D-doctor?" Baekhyuns eyes are wide as he gasps, suddenly feeling the actual weight of chanyeols palm.

This is not happening. 

No. God...please no

He needs chanyeol right now.

He needs him to look at him like how he does every morning. Like Baekhyun is the love of his life, like baekhyun is his everything. 

....Not like baekhyun is a complete stranger.

He cant help it this time as he looks into chanyeols eyes. 

They are bare, unreadable. Blank. 

There's no affection in them, not the usual soft glow,no love.

There is nothing.

Absolutely nothing

Baekhyuns chin wobbles as tears pool in his eyes, "y-yeol" he calls out, desperate, feeling agitated, "C-chanyeol, its...its me”

“Its baekhyun.”

Your baekhyun, he wants to say, but he holds his tongue. He shouldn't. 

"B-baekhyun?" chanyeol blinks, confused, then speaks again after he heaves a sigh. 

"aah...such a pretty name for such a beautiful person."

What.

"um.." baekhyun looks at chanyeol, eyes even wider now.

"So Tell me doctor, why are you so nice towards your patients? Do they teach you how to do that at med school?"

"I..I'm not a doctor" baekhyun croaks out.

"Oh? then who are you? Mr. most beautiful man I've ever seen?"

”I..." baekhyun flushes. "I'm your husband.”

"You're...what?"

"I'm your husband." baekhyun cant stop blushing now, and chanyeols eyes grow larger as he looks at baekhyuns face, as if he's studying him.

Then he gasps, looking extremely shocked.

"holy shit" chanyeol swears under his breath, but baekhyun hears it.

Chanyeols eyes have widened comically now, his mouth on the cusp of literally falling open in surprise.

"You're...you're my husband?"

Chanyeol looks dead serious, and Baekhyun blinks a few times, confused.

“Um...yes?"

"Hooolly fucking shiiitt" chanyeol swears again, suddenly raises one hand in yifan's direction, making Yifan come closer to the bed, eyebrows raised.

"Dude, did you hear that? this...this cute as hell guy said he's my husband! My fucking husband Yifan holy shit!”

Yifan is visibly struggling not to laugh. Seeing the otherwise stoic and serious chanyeol in such a state was most definitely a rare site, and a rather amusing one too.

"Well I mean, he's telling the truth yeol. He really is your husband."

"Wow" chanyeol breaths out in awe, sounding genuinely surprised as he settles back down, before he sighs rather...dreamily.

He looks at baekhyun again, then pulls him closer by his hand, making baekhyun lean down to look him in the eye. Chanyeol studies his face, eyes narrowed. 

"Holy fuck you're gorgeous.”

Baekhyun reddens even more now, blushing so furiously as he smiles shyly, averts his eyes.

Its been 3 years since they've been married and yet, chanyeols compliments have the exact same effect on him.

They leave him a furiously blushing mess.

Damn you, park chanyeol.

"W-well, th-thank you."he stutters, yelping when chanyeol pulls him closer yet again, making him sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

"No I should thank you I mean, dude!" he turns to yifan again whose still trying not to laugh. "look at him dude what the fuck?”

"How the fuck did I get so fucking lucky? My god."Chanyeols still too shocked it seems and honestly? now even baekhyun is amused. 

"Okay okay baekhyun, tell me how we met. who asked who out first? how was our first date? did we kiss on our first date? or did we, sleep together?”

"I..well we-" baekkhyun stutters, flushing as he quickly looks at a smirking yifan.

"We met about 6 years ago? I'm actually a chef. You and yifan came to the restaurant I was working in and you loved my food & asked me if-"

"...If?"

"If I would be the pizza to your pasta”

"Thats um."chanyeol looks creeped out,and that too, by his own pick up line.

"and You said yes to that?" he asks, looking at baekhyun as if he's grown 3 heads.

"Well I really liked you already so...um"

"Oh god. You're so precious." Chanyeol says, voice thick with emotion.

Baekhyun laughs this time, then reaches down to ruffle chanyeols hair. 

"You're the precious one, my love, I'm so glad you're okay now. I was so worried." he says fondly, eyes crinkling cutely.

"Dude! did you hear that? he called me precious I'm- IS THIS GUY FOR REAL!?" Chanyeol yells again, making Baekhyun flinch as his voice booms in the otherwise quiet hospital room.

Yifan, on the other hand, just rolls his eyes. Ugh. These two. 

"You guys are so disgusting. I'm out of here. Glad to have you back yeol. I'll see you when you're....you again." he says, and when chanyeol gives him a mock thumbs up, he just rolls his eyes, pats baekhyuns back and leaves the husbands alone.

It suddenly gets too quiet.

Chanyeol keeps on looking at him, as if he still cant believe Baekhyun is his. All his. Baekhyun squirms under his gaze. 

Baekhyun plays with his husbands hand, averts his gaze, why cant he stop blushing goddamit!

...Until the mafia boss opens his mouth yet again

"So uh...tell me Baekhyun, how am I in bed?"

Baekhyun hits him.

"Y-you pervert!!”

 

 

The end.


	2. Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my loves! Sorry I'm late with this update but its finally here now! Please ignore any typos and I hope y'all will like this!

Chanyeol is asked to stay in the hospital for a week.

In that one week, from day one, Chanyeol starts his day with a glimpse of baekhyuns sweet, sweet smile, and ends with Baekhyun's hushed, “goodnight my love.” 

Baekhyun is caught off guard by Chanyeol’s rather brazen questions about their relationship from time to time. Chanyeol’s awed gaze still manages to make Baekhyun blush from head to toe, and his usual questions consist of, “what’s Baekhyuns favourite colour?”, “Whats his favourite thing about chanyeol?” , “where did they get married?” , “Does Chanyeol please Baekhyun In bed?”, to which baekhyuns flustered answers are— White, everything, Bali, and a smack on the mafia boss’ head.

 

In that one week, Baekhyun makes sure that Chanyeol has everything he needs, from his medication to his favourite pillow, (Chanyeol has named it Mr. Floof) and Baekhyun literally has a heart attack after seeing Chanyeol hugging that pillow in his sleep, pouting as if he wasn’t able to murder his men with a mere stare on any other day at work, instead looking like the softest, cutest—

“Baekhyun?” 

“Huh? yes?” Baekhyun blinks, before he averts his eyes from Chanyeol’s sleeping form and looks at Yifan who is standing in the doorway. 

"Can you come out for a second?” Yifan whisper yells, and Baekhyun nods once, before he stands up and with a flitting look at his sleeping husband, follows Yifan out into the corridor of the VIP ward. 

“What is it? You’re back early, how are they? They’re doing good?” 

“Yeah they're completely fine baek, Junmyeon is with them so don't worry too much.” Yifan assures him with a slight smile, making Baekhyun sigh out in relief. 

“Actually, it’s about our work.” Yifan says, gaze tentative, Baekhyun quirks a brow with a soft “oh?”

“Yeah the men want to know when their boss will be back.”

“Oh. Well, as soon as he feels better of course.”

“Yeah but—”

“What is it Yifan?”

“Well they, they told me they want to be there to welcome their boss once he gets home.”

“Oh, we can surely arrange that," Baekhyun smiles. He feels touched at the obvious respect and affection Chanyeol’s men have for him. They all find Chanyeol to be inspiring, being the head of a mafia clan at such a young age wasn’t a joke after all, it was quite an admirable feat. 

“Thanks Baek, I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.” Kris pats him on the head like you would to a puppy, before he moves to take out a paper from his pocket and hands it to Baekhyun. “Oh by the way, this is for you.”

After throwing Yifan a questioning look, Baekhyun opens the slightly crumpled paper. The corners of his mouth pull up instantly just by seeing the scrawny handwriting in black marker on the paper, followed by a bright pink, wobbly handwriting thats bigger in shape right beneath it. 

We miss you. Followed by a—

Sooooooo much!!! 

With exactly seven o’s and three exclamation marks.

Baekhyuns smile widens further as he looks at the piece of paper, and before he knows it, his eyes turn a little misty. 

“My sweet peas,” he coos, before he feels Yifan pat him on the back to get his attention. “Huh?”

Yifan points behind him and Baekhyun turns around and sees Chanyeol’s doctor waiting for him in front of their private room. With a nod towards Yifan, Baekhyun carefully folds the paper in his hands and puts it in his pocket and walks towards the doctor. 

“Can we talk?” The doctor gestures towards his office and Baekhyun throws a look towards a still sleeping Chanyeol before he follows Dr. Choi to his office.

“Everything okay?” He asks the moment he takes a seat, eyebrows pinching in concern when he sees the doctors expression. 

“Yes, Mr. Park, everything is completely fine. Your husband is recovering at a steady pace, it’ll take some time, with road accident injuries, it always does, but I'm sure he’ll feel even better soon. He’s definitely out of the highly dangerous zone now, so you don’t need to worry at all. I just wanted to talk to you about his memory loss.” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun breathes out, tangling his shaky hands together in his lap as he nods at the doctor. 

"As we’ve talked about before, Mr. Park is suffering from temporary memory loss. Its been a week since he woke up. And after I checked his vitals just now, I can assure you that physically, he has healed almost 90%, which is an impressive feat. As for his memory, you told me that day that he does remember small details about certain things, like how he remembers where he bough you your engagement ring. These things helped us in confirming that his memories will return to him, however, the process is tedious, and extremely slow. But even so, I think he’s ready to go home now. You just have to keep an eye on him and don't hesitate to call me if he starts remembering things, okay?”

“Okay, I understand.” Baekhyun nods in determination, brows a little furrowed. 

He walks back to Chanyeols room and finds a couple nurses going in and out of the room, seemingly in a hurry. One of them spots him and calls him over.

“As Doctor Choi must have told you, Mr. Park can go home now, we suggest that you break the news to him as soon as possible. You can take him home tomorrow if you’d like.”

"Yes I’ll do that, thank you.” Baekhyun throws her a smile and slowly closes the door behind him as he walks inside the room. He fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater, nervousness bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Sure he’s happy that he can now take Chanyeol home, but is he ready to bombard Chanyeol with more information about his life past the accident? More importantly, is Chanyeol ready to dive in to his old life?

Baekhyun shakes his head to get rid of these grey thoughts. Chanyeol loves him. He has always loved him. Just like how Baekhyun loves him. Chanyeol is the Yin to his yang, his sun to his moon.

He’s sure Chanyeol will come around. He trusts his husband that much. 

Baekhyun sits on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed and looks down at his still sleeping form. Theres a hint of a pout on his handsome and his cheeks is squished from the way he’s sleeping on his side and Baekhyun cant help but laugh, lifting his finger to poke a little at his soft cheek.

“We’re going home love, you can finally meet them.” He whispers, leaning down he presses a kiss on Chanyeol's forehead, smiling softly when Chanyeol whimpers in his sleep. 

He cant wait for tomorrow. 

 

///

 

 

Baekhyun can tell that Chanyeol is excited, very much so. With the way his eyes are roaming around the hospital entrance, his ears twitching every time he hears the sound of a car nearby. Baekhyun cant help but smile as he looks at the tall male. 

Yifan brings the car around and in no time, with the help of a nurse, Chanyeol and Baekhyun take a seat in the back seat of the car and then they're off. 

“So where do we live?” Chanyeol asks immediately, scooting closer to Baekhyun. He’s finally out of that hospital gown and into his own clothes, a green Lose fitted shirt and sweat pants, and his hair is falling on his forehead, eyebrows scrunched up as he grabs baekhyuns hand without thinking and starts stroking his thumb in soft circles. 

"It’ll take us about half an hour to reach home.” Baekhyun mumbles, gaze fixed on Chanyeols’ hand thats holding his. Chanyeol’s palm is warm, and Baekhyun never ever wants to let go. 

"Did we buy the house together?” 

“Yes we did.”

“And do we sleep together too?”

“Well we’re married so—”

“Cuddles In the morning?"

“Yes we—"

“Well thats good to hear”Chanyeol throws him a smile, or is that a smirk? As he pulls Baekhyun’s hand closer to his face. Eyes narrowing as he studies the ring on Baekhyun's finger. The ring he himself slid on Baekhyun's finger. Unconsciously, Baekhyun's heart starts beating faster in his chest. Chanyeol hasn’t kissed him in the time that he was in the accident, he has held Baekhyun's hand, but nothing more than that. Being in such a close vicinity with his husband makes Baekhyun crave for his touch. But he tries to pull himself together. He knows that Chanyeol needs time. And Baekhyun will wait for him. 

“How about morning sex?”

Baekhyun hits him, yet again. 

Gosh what a pervert.

 

 

The moment they reach home, Baekhyun's cheeks feel like they’re on fire. Chanyeol doesn’t stop talking about their morning activities, keeps on teasing Baekhyun, keeps on asking endless questions, turning into a blushing mess. And Yifan is absolutely no help at all. He just smirks at him through the rear view mirror. That bastard. 

Baekhyun gets out of the car first, smiling widely when he sees Chanyeol's men, all 20 of them, waiting for their boss at the front porch. They all look so excited, some holding their rifles, some in their usual dark attire, two of them are holding onto Chanyeol’s dogs leashes, Onyx and Zora. Both the dogs start barking the moment they sense Chanyeol close by and Baekhyun chuckles fondly. He also sees Junmyeon standing nearby and walks close to his best friend to give him a hug. Chanyeol hasn’t met Junmyeon yet, so Baekhyun can tell just how excited junmyeon is to finally meet chanyeol again. He sees Yifan grab Junmyeon by the waist to give him a sweet kiss but averts his gaze. Suddenly realising that he cant see Chanyeol anywhere, Baekhyun walks back to the car, only to see that Chanyeol is still inside the car, gripping the front seat tightly in his palms as his eyes dart around frantically. He looks alarmed and Baekhyun doesn’t even know why. 

 

"Chanyeol?" He bends down and looks at chanyeol through the open window. Chanyeol whips his head at him, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "We’re home. You can Come out now." Baekhyun says with a smile, helping chanyeol out of the car. The older man almost stumbles out of the vehicle, frantically looking around him.

"W-who are they?" Chanyeol says, voice wavering a little. He points a shaky hand towards his own men, making everyone halt in their tracks and stare at him in confusion. 

"Oh. They work for you. They wanted to surprise you so I told them to—"

"OH MY GOD." Baekhyun suddenly hears Chanyeol scream next to him but just as he’s about to turn to his Side to check on him, he feels Chanyeol jump behind him, as If he’s hiding behind Baekhyun. His hold on Baekhyun's waist is tight, and baekhyun can almost feel the way he’s trembling behind him.

“Chanyeol what—”

“They have guns!!!” Chanyeol whisper yells. Pointing towards his men with his jaw, eyes wide like saucers. “They have guns baek!!! REAL GUNS!”

“Well, yeah? They're here to protect you love.”

“With guns?? No baek no, guns are scary we cant—”

“Chanyeol, love, please calm down.”

“Tell them to put the guns away baek I'm scared. Chanyeol pushes his face in the soft fabric of Baekhyun's shirt, voice trembling with fear. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Baekhyun?” He hears yifan calling him. “Should I tell them to put their weapons away?”

“Yeah thanks Yifan.” Baekhyun reaches behind to pat Chanyeol on his head, silently telling him to let go of his waist. 

“Chanyeol,” he chides softly, “Yeol, look at me, come on, they’re you’re friends okay? They’ll never hurt you.”

He sees Chanyeol’s men put away all of their weapons one by one, some of them confused, some of them looking amused by their boss’ antics. It was better that Baekhyun had told Yifan to inform them about their boss’ temporary memory loss. They all stand in position again, but this time, without any weapons. 

“Boss?” One of them calls out bravely, trying to smile as Kindly as possible when Chanyeol makes a sound against Baekhyun’s neck where he’s still half hiding. 

“Its good to have you back boss. We were worried about you.” Two more of them come closer, smiling crookedly. Baekhyun smiles back in return before he nudges Chanyeol until finally, with a whine, the taller unfolds himself off of Baekhyun’s body and looks at his men, gaze still wary and forehead creased in worry. 

“I’m...I'm sorry for that.” He mumbles, he tries to fold his hands together but realises his hand feel empty. Without a thought Chanyeol reaches over and grabs Baekhyun’s hand and holds it in his, completely oblivious to the way Baekhyun’s entire body flushes at the contact as he stares at Chanyeol in shock. 

“T-thank you so much for coming here today to welcome me back home.” Chanyeol’s voice gets louder, more firm, now that he’s got Baekhyun’s silent support. “My accident has left me without any recollection of my memories but I promise you that I’ll..I’ll work hard to get them back”, here he gives Baekhyun’s hand a squeeze, as if singling him.

I’ll get our memories back. 

Its a promise, baekhyun knows. 

Albeit a silent one. 

Chanyeol ends up shaking hands with all of his men. He asks them their names and pats them on their back back for their hardwork. Baekhyun watches him quietly, feeling proud. He knows its not easy for Chanyeol, knowing that so many people work under him. But at least it looks like he has accepted it, which is good. 

He then walks back towards Baekhyun and yet again, reaches for his hand as if thats his first though. Baekhyun blushes again but his heart doesn’t race, he feels at ease now that Chanyeol is beside him again. 

Junmyeon all but jumps on Chanyeol the moment the taller greets him, rendering the mafia boss speechless. Yifan and Baekhyun snicker behind their palms at the flabbergasted look on Chanyeol’s face. But the mafioso does hug Junmyeon back, even gives him a bro pat. Junmyeon rolls his eyes when kris snorts. 

“As I was saying Yeol, we were really going crazy here. We were so worried! Especially the boys. God you should have seen them Baek, they did cry on the first night you weren’t here but—“

“Boys?" Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, tone confused. 

“Oh your s—"

“Junmyeon, don’t!" Baekhyun tries to intervene but oh well, its too late. 

“My what?”

“Junmyeon! wait—”

“Dada? Is that you?”

Baekhyun sees the way Chanyeol freezes on his spot, his entire body locks together and his neck whips to the side so fast it worries Baekhyun for a moment. Baekhyun himself winces when he hears that voice again, his son’s voice. 

"Papa? You back?”

Chanyeol still hasn’t moved. He keeps on looking at the two small figures standing above the stairs, one clad in a baby chick onsie and the other in a bear onsie. Their jet black hair is disheveled, and even from here Baekhyun can see how Jongin is pouting and how Sehun is frowning. 

“Wh-what? Who?”

“Baekhyun I cant believe you! You didn't tell chanyeol about his own sons? About your lovely twins??" Junmyeon yells in the background, but his voice is like white noise to baekhyun. He’s more focused on watching how chanyeols face, before it contorts in horror as he whips his head at baekhyun and shrieks, 

“MY WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDEENWNNQQ I DONT KNOW ANYMORE OKAY??
> 
> UGH.I HOPE YALL LIKED THAT EHEH
> 
> WHAT WAS YOUR FAV SONG ON WHAT A LIFE ALBUM?? MINE IS JUST US 2!!
> 
> OH BTW! I GOT A NEW TWITTER ACC! its yeolsvixen. https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen   
>  I Legit started using it yesterday lmao but hit me up yall! lets have a chat!
> 
> And thats all for now! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! see yall at the next update! byeee

**Author's Note:**

> UM. DONT KILL ME? *sweats nervously* AS I SAID, I WANNA WRITE A SEQUEL BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT LMAO SO LEMME KNOW OKIE? CHEERS MY DUDES AND DUDETTS I'LL SEE YOU SOON WITH A SUPERNOVA UPDATE~ BYEEEE I SARANG YOU ALL!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S DUDETTS IS NOT A THING BUT, OH WELL. THATS JUST ENGLISH AM I RIGHT? ;)


End file.
